1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a seal system for a cannula. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cannula seal that prevents exposure of a liquid residue on the cannula tip during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Health care providers reconstituting, transporting, and administering hazardous drugs, such as cancer treatments, can put health care providers at risk of exposure to these medications and present a major hazard in the health care environment. For example, nurses treating cancer patients risk being exposed to chemotherapy drugs and their toxic effects. Unintentional chemotherapy exposure can affect the nervous system, impair the reproductive system, and bring an increased risk of developing blood cancers in the future. These exposures can be as dangerous to a nurse's health as being accidently stuck with a needle. In order to reduce the risk of health care providers being exposed to toxic drugs, protection and sealing of cannulas becomes important.